


How to Get Your Powers Back

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCat Dabbles [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, That's really it, deo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Cat thinks Kara died, is a tad... aggressive? in assuring herself that Kara is alive.Poor J'onn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr Prompt:  
> For your angsty smut how about a supercat where Cat thought Kara had died?

“Where is she?” Cat did not yell, she seethed. Agents fell away from her, like leaves buffeted by flames. 

“This way, Cat.” Alex was far too tired to care about getting burned. The dark circles under her eyes were enough to keep Cat’s harsh remark to herself. She bit her lip and followed Alex down the DEO hallway. 

They turned a corner and Alex stopped outside of the plexiglass room. She leaned against the wall, her head propped against the glass, and sighed. “She’s okay now. But she wasn’t yesterday. I’m sorry it took so long to contact you, that won’t happen again. You weren’t on the contact list,” Alex huffed, “You’re the first name on there for Supergirl, actually.”

Cat nodded. She would not yell at Alex, they’d been through the same hell for the last twenty-four hours, but someone would need to answer for such an oversight. “May I go in?”

Kara didn’t look up from the doctor prodding at her arm. She didn’t even twitch her head toward Cat’s voice. Powerless, Cat grimaced.

Alex nodded and swiped her keycard on the door panel. She nodded at the doctor and reached up to lower the privacy shield on the walls. Kara frowned and quirked her head, Alex didn’t lower the privacy shield very often. 

“Alex what’s hap-” Kara’s eyes widened and she lurched off of the sun table, nearly collapsing with a kiss. Both Alex and Cat stepped forward to support her weight. “Cat! Hey, how are you? How’s Carter?”

Cat huffed and Alex rolled her eyes. “We’re both fine,” Kara hissed again as they helped her back on the sun bed. Alex adjusted the lamps before she laid a hand on Kara’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. “You obviously are not, which scared Carter.” 

Alex pursed her lips at Kara and Kara hung her head. “If you need anything, just call.” Alex patted Kara’s arm again and turned to Cat, “Please go easy on her.”

Cat nodded and looked back at Kara, who was picking at her suit leg. “I would have contacted you if I could.” 

“I know.” Cat sighed and reached out to link her hand with Kara’s, “I saw you fall and I couldn’t get ahold of anyone here. Witt and Olsen didn’t know how you were either.” 

Kara nodded and raised her head to meet Cat’s eyes, “I’m so sorry, I promise that won’t happen again.”

Cat’s eyes hardened, “Can you promise you won’t fall again?”

Kara flinched and looked away. Her jaw clenched under Cat’s scrutiny and Cat sighed again.

“That wasn’t fair of me, I apologize.” Cat rolled her shoulders and stepped between Kara’s legs. “I thought you’d died. I was… worried.” 

Kara reached out to hold Cat’s other hand, “Just worried?” The quirk of her lips and the crinkles around her eyes caused Cat to huff again.

“I was desperately concerned. I called everyone I could think of. I threatened several senators to get me in contact with the people here.” Cat held Kara’s gaze, watched as her words spilled over Kara and caused her eyes to widen. “I called in seven favors just to get a phone number.”

Kara swallowed, “I - I, Cat, I-”

Cat silenced her with a kiss. She was careful of Kara’s injuries, but still forceful and Kara pressed against her with just as much need. Cat swiped her tongue over Kara’s lip and pressed closer, spreading Kara’s legs wider.

With a groan, Kara slipped her hands into Cat’s hair. “Cat” Cat shuddered, Kara was breathless already, something that needed much heavier petting when she was at full power. Kara wouldn’t be able to hurt her. 

Cat could actually control Kara. Cat growled and slipped her hand behind Kara to yank the zipper of the suit down. Kara gasped and rolled against Cat’s hips. Cat pulled the suit down, over Kara’s arms, leaving her with only the tight bralette she wore during missions. Kara shivered and Cat pressed her hand against Kara’s chest, shoving her back onto the sun bed. “Stay down.”

Kara only nodded and gripped at the edge of the table. Cat worked the suit down Kara’s thighs and followed it with the panties she wore. Cat couldnt’ really stand between Kara’s legs and Kara whimpered at the loss. 

Cat’s fingers trailing through her already swelling lips pulled another whimper from her. Cat grinned, she liked the look of Kara’s skin under the sunlamps, she should really have a few of those at home. 

She slid her left hand up Kara’s stomach and underneath the bralette enclosing her chest. Kara let her head thump against the table and she breathed through her mouth, harshly, as Cat circled her left nipple with her finger. Cat’s hand was cold compared to Kara’s heated skin and the added sensation made Kara jerk and whimper again.

“ _Cat_ ”

“The only falling you’ll be doing is for me.” Cat pulled on the coarse, blond hair between Kara’s legs and pinched the nipple rapidly hardening under her fingers. Kara arched off the table and nodded, shuddering out another moan.

Cat pulled again and moved her hand to Kara’s other breast. “Say it.” She twisted her fingers around Kara’s nipple and finally dipped into her heat. Kara’s hips came up to meet her and she bit down on her finger to keep from making any more noise. 

“Say it, Kara.” Cat pushed one finger into Kara, still not quite wet enough for two, and Kara whined with her eyes squeezed shut. 

Another tweak of her nipple, so intense without her powers, and Kara gasped out, “I’ll only fall for you. Only you, Cat! Cat!” Kara rocked hard enough that the table shook and Cat added another finger inside her.

She leaned over Kara and twirled her tongue between Kara’s breast, close enough that she could hear Kara’s heart pounding in her chest. Kara wrapped her hands in Cat’s shirt and rolled her hips up into Cat’s thrusts.

Cat added a third finger.

Kara yelped and shook beneath her. 

Cat sucked on Kara’s breast, raking her nails down Kara’s side, leaving red marks from Kara’s shoulder to her hips. Kara’s head lolled back and she pulled Cat closer, Cat’s name fell from her lips like a mantra.

She twitched her thumb over Kara’s clit and curled her fingers. Kara gasped, nearly arching completely off the table. “Cum, fall for me, Kara.” 

Ever obedient, with Cat’s fingers pulsing and stretching inside of her, Kara shuddered into her orgasm. A cry fell from her lips, no words left, and Cat heard the familiar sound of tiling sizzle from a heat nearly equal to the intensity of the sun. 

Cat lifted her head just in time to watch the red glow fade from Kara’s eyes. She turned to look at the now melted tile ceiling above the monitors on their right. Cat looked back to watch Kara heave in breaths and she smiled.

“Well, that’s one problem solved.” 

The door burst open, “Kara! What’s wrong? What happ- Christ! Jesus, god damn it, DO NOT COME INTO THIS ROOM, AGENT, THAT IS AN ORDER.” Alex smashed her fist against the doorway and shook her head in ill-concealed disgust. 

She seemed to be at a loss for words and Cat bit her lip in her glorious victory. “I was just trying to help Agent Scully.” Cat could actually see Alex grind her teeth. It was incredibly satisfying. 

“I am going to go get smashed and then I am going to sleep. Kara, don’t call me until the morning.” Alex didn’t wait for a reply before closing the door behind her. 

Cat smirked and bit her lip, she turned back to Kara and burst out laughing at the absolute horror etched into her face.

“Cat!” Kara sat up and pouted, but Cat’s laughter did not recede. Kara chuckled and shook her head. “She’s never going to let me live that down.” 

“She just needs to get laid.” Cat winked at Kara and popped her fingers into her mouth. Kara’s jaw dropped and she stared as Cat circled her fingers with her tongue. Cat stepped back when Kara reached out to her and Kara clenched her jaw closed. 

The next second, Supergirl was completely dressed and pressed right up against Cat. She tugged at Cat’s wrist and Cat grinned before allowing her fingers to be tugged from her mouth. Kara bent to take their place and Cat hummed in approval. 

“We should go, now.” Cat licked her lips and Kara nodded, taking Cat’s still glistening hand in her own and leading her out into the DEO’s hallway. Cat shuddered, she couldn’t hurt Kara now, and the things she would do when they got home.

 

* * *

J’onn was just making his final rounds before heading home. Supergirl was recovering and the DEO hadn’t reported any new alien activity in almost thirty-six hours. It was time for some sleep. 

He nodded at a passing agent and turned toward the exit. A flash of red caught his eye and J’onn smiled, Kara was up faster than he’d expected. He moved to call out before the smaller woman next to Kara caught his attention. Was that-?

Hank extended his mind, just looking for a name. A moment later, J’onn recoiled right into the wall beside him. 

Agent Vasquez watched with concern as the director of the DEO smashed into a wall. She continued to watch as he stumbled, one hand to his head, with wide eyes and a grimace that reminded Susan of Myriad. Agent Vasquez rose from her seat, concern flitting across her face, before J’onn straightened and shouted at the top of his lungs.

“AGENT DANVERS”

Agent Vasquez quirked an eyebrow and sat back down. She did not share the intelligence that Agent Danvers had already gone home, much like J’onn actually, clutching at her head. Vasquez made a mental note to go through the video footage of the med bay and sat back to watch as the newer recruits learned how to stay out of the way.


End file.
